<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flower through disarray by currahees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482094">flower through disarray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees'>currahees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, bc im soft and wanted a softer approach, different take on the proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“never seen you speechless before,” ian jokes, laughing awkwardly at the silence that still filled the room.</p>
<p>“ask me,” mickey mumbles, his eyes locked on ian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flower through disarray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i'm still crying over these two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>3.29am</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>The red numbers of the alarm clock next to his bed are the only source of light in his room. The world was still asleep outside his window. But he can’t bring himself to close his eyes again.</p>
<p>Mickey stirs next to him, his face twitching. Ian watches him for a few minutes, his heart caught in his throat with the overwhelming love he felt. He tried not to let himself get too caught up in his emotions but moments like this reminded him how lucky he was. Despite all his fuck ups, Mickey was still sleeping in <em>their </em>bed, in <em>their </em>shared room of the Gallagher house, wearing Ian’s shirt.</p>
<p>Sighing, Ian gives up on sleep. He knows this isn’t his bipolar or meds acting up, the exact cause of his sleeplessness was located in the drawer a few feet from where he was sat. Walking over to the dresser, he pulls open his sock drawer and takes out the small black box hidden in the back corner. He turns it over in his hands twice, opening it and closing it again.</p>
<p>Leaving the box closed, he places it back in its place. He was going to ask Mickey tomorrow morning, he couldn’t wait anymore. The secret was eating him up alive. Making his way back to bed, he crawls up behind Mickey and pulls him closer, pressing his nose against the back of his neck. He feels Mickey subconsciously move into him and he almost thinks he can fall asleep this time.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>4.42am</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>He tried to sleep. He really had. But he couldn’t. Ian spent the past hour trying to fall asleep again, but even with Mickey in his arms, he couldn’t. Everyone would start waking up in a few hours but Ian really couldn’t wait that long. He wished he had asked Mickey last night, or yesterday morning, or any time before now.</p>
<p>Slowly pulling himself away from his still sleeping boyfriend, Ian walks over to the dresser again. He repeats the same motions from an hour earlier, pulling out the box and looking at the ring inside. It was a simple silver band, Ian had a matching one for himself hidden in his underwear drawer too because he’d be damned if they weren’t both wearing rings.</p>
<p>“Whatcha got there, Gallagher?”</p>
<p>Ian drops the box in shock, managing to suppress a yell of surprise. Spinning around, he finds Mickey sat up in bed watching him closely. The early morning light was casting a soft glow throughout the room, highlighting his dark hair and bright eyes.</p>
<p>Ian weighs his options quickly. He could feign innocence, claiming it’s nothing and move on. Or he could lie and say it was something for Lip. But Mickey knew him better than that, he’d know Ian was lying.</p>
<p>So he does the only logical thing.</p>
<p>“It’s a ring,” he picks the box up off the floor, moving to sit back on the bed next to Mickey. “For you. An engagement ring,” he clarifies.</p>
<p>He watches as Mickey’s face goes from amusement to genuine surprise. Mickey looks at Ian with an open mouth and glossy eyes, fumbling for words.</p>
<p>“Never seen you speechless before,” Ian jokes, laughing awkwardly at the silence that still filled the room.</p>
<p>“Ask me,” Mickey mumbles, his eyes locked on Ian.</p>
<p>Grinning, Ian opens the box. “Mickey Milkovich, will you marry me?”</p>
<p>He barely has time to finish his sentence before he’s knocked back, Mickey straddling him as his mouth attacks Ian’s. Laughing, Ian grabs the back of Ian’s head and deepens the kiss.</p>
<p>“Of course I’ll fuckin’ marry you,” Mickey laughs, his eyes full of stars.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>12.07pm</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Mickey catches a glimpse of the silver band on his finger as he lifts his hand to drink his cup of coffee. He takes a minute to tell his old, seventeen year old self that it was okay that he was in love with Ian Gallagher and that one day he’d be marrying him. He wanted to tell his old self that one day he’d be happy, really, really happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>